Infinite Tsukiyomi
by ClareTurner
Summary: This story takes place in the current manga. It is inspired by the Road To Ninja movie and involves very cute SasuSaku and NaruHina.
1. Prologue

Infinite Tsukiyomi

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. This fic is inspired by the events in the Naruto: Road To Ninja movie, the current manga events, and my own "what if" idea i had for other fanfictions. Please enjoy and this fic is mainly SasuSaku and NaruHina so if you do not like those couples please do not read on.

Prologue

This was the end. It was over. Madara won.

That was what was going through everyone's mind on the battlefield of the Fourth Great Shinobe War. Sasuke was dying. Naruto was dying. All hope seemed to be lost. Madara was laughing like a mad man. He had control of all tailed beasts now.

"And now no one can stop me from performing the Infinite Tsukiyomi!" He boasted.

Sakura was crying as she was failing to save Naruto and Sasuke, the love of her life, lie dying on the wished she could tell him that she still loved him. Especially because he had finally come home. She wanted to tell him the secret she had kept for almost three years already. A secret that not even Naruto knew about. The only ones who knew were her parents, Tsunade-sama, and Itachi. She knew the truth about his brother long before sasuke knew... And for good reason she had never told him.

Sasuke thought about his life so far and how he had screwed up so many things especially with Sakura. Maybe if he never left the village it would be so much different. Maybe his brother didn't have to die. Maybe he and his brother could be together again. Maybe he would be happy possibly possibly raisingraising a family with Sakura by now...because in truth he had never hated her. He wished he had the chance to tell her how he truly felt.

Naruto was lost. He had lived sixteen years with Karuma inside of him and now he was gone. He was lost forever and now he was going to die... Die like his parents... What was happening to his dream of becoming Hokage? What was going to happen to Hinata? He had just found out she loved him and he never told her how he felt in turn. He never had the chance. Now he feared he never will.

Finally the very thing everyone was trying to stop was activated. Madara activated the Infinite Tsukiyomi as the whole battlefield was overtaken by a blinding white light...


	2. Family

Chapter 1: Family

Sasuke woke up suddenly. He was in a nice warm bed facing the wall. Someone's arm was holding him from behind. What was this? Was this that "other world" Madara was talking about? He looked at his left hand and saw a wedding ring on his ring finger. He was married? He hoped beyond hope that he was not married to Karin. He yawned, stretched and turned over to smile at who he was married to in this dream. It was Sakura. He sighed in relief.

The question was why did he remember the old life? Was it because he was dying? If that was the case did Naruto remember too?

Sakura stirred moaning a little than looked up with an adorable smile.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun." She said to him.

"Good morning Sakura." He said with a smile. The first real smile he's had in a while. He kissed her and held her close. It was the first real time he could do this without his guard up. Still... This Sakura wasn't HIS sakura... Unknowingly a tear escaped his eye.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked gently pulling away.

Sasuke smirked. "Nothing, eyes have sleep in them that's all." He lied.

Sakura rolles her eyes. "Sure..." She said with a giggle.

That was when a little girl who looked to be about two years old waddled in and hugged them both.

"Daddy!" She said cutely wrapping her little arms around him.

Sasuke sat shocked for a second and than smiled hugging his little girl. He was a father! It was one of the things he had always wanted. He wanted to rebuild his clan and he could only doso in having children to pass on the Sharingan. That's what he knew now. What his nii-san reminded him. He had lost sight of it until he met his big brother for the last time to save the world.

"Mikoto-chan... You got out of your crib again?" Sakura smiled with a giggle.

"Of corse mommy! Uncle Itachi..." Than she gasped and put her hands on her mouth. "Oops! Im not supposed to say!" She said in a hushed voice.

Sasuke's eyes widened. His brother was still alive? She smiled and hugged his daughter close again. So her name was Mikoto... That must mean her clan was still destroyed... That was his mother's name...

"I'm going to make breakfast." Sakura smiled. "You should get ready for work." She said smiling and taking Mikoto. "And you little girl have to help mommy make breakfast."

"Ok mommy!" The adorable toddler said happily.

Sasuke smiled looking after the two. He was happy to have a family... But he knew it wasn't real. He needed to go back somehow. Maybe Naruto remembered too... He was dying too. He opened his closet to find a chunin vest and his usual Uchiha clothes. It was a nice change not wearing the outfit from he Sound. He liked being part of Konoha once again. Maybe it was peaceful...

Once he was dressed he came downstairs to find Mikoto in her high chair and Sakura serving breakfast... And Itachi was sitting entertaining Mikoto. Sasuke stood there staring at his brother for a little while but than shook i off. He had to pretend this was normal.

"Morning nii-san!" He said with a smile.

"Good morning little brother." Itachi said smiling. He got up and Sasuke thought they were going to hug... When he poked him in the forehead.

"Hey! You're never going to stop doing that are you? I'm not a kid anymore..." Sasuke pouted.

"Your never too old to mess with little brother." He said smiling and ruffling his hair.

Mikoto sat in her high chair giggling.

"And you are my cute little niece!" He said smiling and ruffling her hair. In turn Mikoto tried her best to poke Itachi in the forehead but missed. Itachi chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry one day when you have a little sibling you can do that to them!" He said with a smile.

Sasuke sat down smiling and ate his food. Sakura had always been a good cook even in this reality. He was happy for the first time in a very long time... Problem was... This wasn't his reality... They had to find a way back...

He walked out and passed the Uchiha memorial on his way. As he always did he went to pay respects... However the inscription was different. What it said... Was that Danzo was the one who killed all of the Uchiha clan. The Forth Hokage had died saving his pupil Obito who had been given the role of fifth Hokage... So Obito was Hokage now? But as he walked he saw another memorial... It was for the forth great ninja war. Apparently in this world they had already won it. It said that Obito had perished but... The new Hokage was...Naruto?


	3. Love

Chapter 2: Love

Naruto woke up in his room back in Konoha. He looked around and found pictures... Pictures of him, team 7 when they were Gennin... And... Them older... Sasuke was there? He looked at more of them... There was him with his mom and dad. He looked to be about five years old... Than as the pictures went on his father wasn't in them but his mother was still there.

There was more... There was what looked like a wedding picture... Sasuke and Sakura's wedding?! What was that? He thought Sasuke... No he didn't... He had a theory that he just hoped wasn't true... His theory was that Sasuke had secretly loved Sasuke in return... If this reality was anything like their normal reality... His theory must have been true.

As the pictures went on... He saw himself happy with Hinata... And Hinata wearing an engagement ring! They were engaged?! This world... Naruto didn't know what to think about it... Was it a good or a bad thing?

That was when he saw the next picture... Him as Hokage...he... Was Hokage? He looked out his window And looked out at the Hokage mountain. He saw that his father was indeed still the forth Hokage... But the fifth was not Tsunade... It was Obito... Obito was the fifth? But if he was the fifth instead... Why was Naruto now Hokage? Did something happen? He must have just become Hokage... But why?

Than there was a knock at the door.

"Hey Naruto..." Shikamaru's voice came from the other side of the door. "You up yet?" He asked.

"Uh... Yea..."

"You don't want to be late for your last day of work as a single Hokage and than the Bachelor party do you? Sasuke and Jiraya planned a lot for tonight

Sasuke and... Jiraya? So Jiraya was alive... Wait... No... That wasn't the issue... Jiraya had a say in his Bachelor party... Oh great...

"Right! Ok!" He said nodding. He got up and dressed with a smile. He had his dream... He was Hokage... But this was no the world he was supposed to live in. This was not their world...

He got up, dressed and met up with Shikamaru. Kiba soon showed with a somewhat confused Sasuke.

They all went into the office. Apparently Sasuke had the job that used to belong to Danzo while kiba and Shikamaru got the others' jobs.

"Hey can I talk to you in private about something Naruto?" Sasuke asked him.

"Um... Sure..." He said walking out with Sasuke.

"Naruto... Do you remember... The... Other world?" He asked in a whisper.

Naruto sighed in relief. "You remember too? Good I was hoping I wasn't the only one... At least this time I'm not being called Menma..."

"Why would you be called that?" Sasuke asked.

"Well Sakura and i were trapped in a place like this before... Obito trapped us there...it was after Itachi died. My parents were alive but hers wasn' finally escaped when I fought against my counterpart, the real Manma... Its weird though... Sakura-chan said you were a ladies man... I cant see you like that..." Naruto finished.

"What makes you think that?" Sasuke asked with an eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face.

"Well... You hate girls..."

Sasuke did something Naruto would never do...

Sasuke flushed and yelled at Naruto. "OF COURSE I LIKE GIRLS! I LOVED SAKURA SINCE BEFORE YOU DID!" He yelled angrily. It was a good thing they did a silence jutsu or the others would be very confused.

"You...you did?" Naruto asked. He knew part of Sasuke cared because of how protective he was of her but he never expected that... He figured he must have been completely clueless when i came to love... He never knew Hinata loved him until it was almost too late...

Naruto smirked and sat down at the desk. "I figured it was something like that... I just wanted to hear you actually say it. Now I'm really going to kick your ass for leaving her when we get back!"

"Hn... You can try..." Sasuke said smirking back. "Anyway... This isn't our world... Despite how much i want my brother back and how much i want this illusion of a family I know we need to get back..."

Naruto frowned. "I know... I want to date Hinata-chan properly... Even if her dad scares me..."

"Than what do we do?" Sasuke asked.

"We gotta figure out an inconsistency... And than apprehend it. Thats sort of what happened last time... I fought my alternate self."

"Alright than, how about I go scouting for something. It might help."

"Alright just be careful not telling anyone the truth alright?"

"Hn... Dont tell me what to do Dobe..."

"Tch... Teme..." Naruto smirked. "I'm Hokage now you have to listen."

"Yea yea..." Sasuke waved at him as he left the office.


End file.
